dicktracyfandomcom-20200214-history
Pouch
The man known as Pouch was an underworld courier, information broker and smuggler. Early Life At one point in his life, Pouch had weighed 500 lbs and toured as a circus sideshow attraction. When he lost a significant amount of weight, he was left with many loose flaps of excess skin around his body, particularly at his neck and chest. He found he could conceal items in these flaps (sealing them with an implanted snap seal), and used this ability in various criminal pursuits. Pouch maintained a day job as a balloon seller at a city park zoo. His primary pursuit was smuggling, but he often kept a gun concealed in his pouch, which he apparently had no qualms about using. Fence and Smuggler Pouch was first seen offering to sell stolen jewels to Diamonds. Later, when Diamonds was killed during a child abduction plot, Pouch's associate Chameleon removed the gem stones from the dead man's body, which Pouch then concealed. During a subsequent jewel robbery attempt by Chameleon, Pouch was arrested on suspicion on conspiracy. He was charged with fleeing the scene of a crime and refusing to cooperate with police, but was released from jail. After the death of Chameleon, Pouch attended his friend's wake and left a small chameleon statue on the coffin. Pouch later met Molene and her grandfather and worked with them in a smuggling ring. The three were arrested by policewoman Lizz and Groovy Grove, but were released on bond. Molene claimed to dislike Pouch, but Pouch was still rather protective of her. He took care of her when she drank herself into a stupor shortly after their release from jail. Working for Johnny Scorn Molene and Pouch then met with Johnny Scorn at his penthouse apartment, where Scorn revealed to Pouch that he had been the mastermind behind the smuggling operation. Scorn then sent Pouch on several smuggling runs, including international trips. Pouch disliked t he jobs, partially because it took him away from the city for long periods of time, but he also claimed the the contraband irritated his delicate skin. Scorn dismissed Pouch's complaints by paying him off. When Pouch learned that Scorn was indirectly responsible for Molene's death, he took revenge. Pouch met Scorn in his apartment and planted some blasting caps in Scorn's popcorn popper. Pouch then left. When the appliance heated up, the blasting caps exploded, destroying the apartment and killing Scorn. Dick Tracy and the police believed that the explosion was caused by a fault in the gasoline-powered popper itself, and Pouch was never investigated or charged. Pouch then joined Mole when the older man rented a plane to throw a wreath over the site of Molene's death. Later Life ]]Pouch has since been seen operating as an information broker, using his balloon vendor status as a cover. He was shown putting the criminal known as Willie the Fifth in touch with Texie Garcia's nephew Ed. Pouch provided Sam Catchem with information that ultimately led to Sam finding Dick Tracy after Tracy had been kidnapped by Mrs. Flattop. Pouch also provided information that helped Mole rescue Toad Spencer from Sweatbox. Pouch was later seen providing information to Mrs. Flattop. Notes *Due to his creative method of killing Johnny Scorn, Pouch is one of the few characters in the Dick Tracy comic strip to be shown committing murder and getting away with it. *Mole claimed that Molene and Pouch (and by extension Chameleon and Johnny Scorn) worked for "an outfit". This may have been reference to the Apparatus, but this was not explicitly stated. Category:Villains Category:Smugglers Category:Returned Villains Category:Grotesques